Al morir
by Mile Blues
Summary: Cuando a Sirius le golpeo el Desmaius, supo que iba a morir. Y comenzó a pensar en su vida,azarosa y extraña, llena de gloria pero también de pesares. Y recordó a Regulus.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia participa en el Amigo Secreto de los Black y es para, ¡redoble de tambores!, **Kristy SR.** Guapa, me gustaban tus peticiones (sobre todo la de Ernie y Justin), pero la vida muggle es una perra :c y solo me dio tiempo de concentrarme en el fanart.

Son 4 viñetas, con recuerdos de Regulus y Sirius, que este evoca mientras va cayendo al velo. Espero te guste :3

(Sirius, Regulus y los demás son de JK)

Tiene 7. Sube y baja las escaleras con una capa de su padre, lo más rápido posible para hacer que la capa ondee en el aire, que dé la sensación de estar arriba de una escoba. De pronto, un ruido fuerte rompe la magia de la capa voladora. El niño sabe que es y sabe que no augura nada bueno para él. Ese sonido es el de un jarrón quebrándose, el de uno caro y es el sonido de un inminente castigo de Walburga Black. Corre a esconderse dentro de un armario.

Tiene miedo, se tapa la boca para no gritar. Tap, tap, tap, su madre se acerca desde el fondo del pasillo, sus tacones la delatan. No me pillará, no me pillará, no me pillará. Respiración y latidos acelerados.

-Vamos, Sirius, ya sabes lo que hiciste. No me hagas buscarte o mami se enojará más.

Por un segundo, piensa en salir y enfrentar su castigo, pero la verdad es que no se siente tan valiente como para eso. Además, cree que es posible que, si se queda escondido el tiempo suficiente, su madre olvide todo el asunto.

Siente los tacones subiendo por la escalera. Y de pronto, la luz del pasillo le golpea en los ojos. Es su hermano menor, Regulus.

\- ¿Ahora si podemos jugar hermano?

\- ¿Qué? No, Regulus, cierra la puerta ahora- dice él, mirando nerviosamente a ambos lados del pasillo.

Pero ya es demasiado tarde. Ambos giran la cabeza cuando su madre aparece en las escaleras.

-Con que ahí estabas, eh, muchacho.

Regulus abre los ojos, sorprendido y se tapa la boca con ambas manos, comprendiendo que Sirius esta en problemas. Walburga toma a su hijo mayor por el brazo y caminan juntos hasta la pieza del castigado. La puerta se cierra, pero eso no impide que la reprimienda a gritos resuene por todo el pasillo. Asi, parece que Sirius se gana un par de nalgadas y quedarse sin cena por toda la semana.

Horas más tarde, alguien toca al dormitorio de Sirius.

-Lárgate, Regulus. No quiero jugar contigo- dice, suspirando.

Sirius espera un rato y se levanta de la cama, para comprobar que su fastidioso hermano menor que ya no está allí. En efecto, ya se fue y en su lugar, se quedó un enorme trozo de pastel de crema. Bueno, quizás no es tan fastidioso, piensa echando un vistazo a ambos lados del pasillo para verificar que su madre no ronda por ahí. Cierra la puerta, relamiéndose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, acá va la segunda viñeta-drabble (?). Se que todos tenemos teorías sobre como Sirius se alejó de su familia y eso, y bueno, esta es mi teoría. Espero que te guste, Kristy c:**

 **Ninguno de estos personajes es mio :c tristemente.**

Desde que recuerda, Sirius nunca se ha llevado bien con su madre. Era un pequeño travieso y eso significaba una sucesión de castigos y reprimendas sin fin, que no eran muy agradables que digamos. Pero nunca la odió, al fin y al cabo, era su madre y madre había una sola y esas bobadas cursis. Por eso, le duele que le ignore.

No es solo ella. Es ella, su padre, sus primos, sus tíos y toda la extensa red de la familia Black que no aprueban que haya sido seleccionado para Gryffindor, la casa de los idiotas valientes. Le miran de reojo en las reuniones familiares y nadie le habla, a menos que él inicie una conversación. Le están convirtiendo, lenta y progresivamente, en un paria. A pesar de que es un niño, el mensaje es claro. No eres bienvenido.

Y Sirius, el chico de 11 años, no sabe qué hacer con esa angustia opresiva que hace que se ahogue más y más, y que amenaza con reventarle el pecho. Solo Regulus trata de animarlo, con su constante deseo de salir a jugar al patio, de hacer lo que sea. Sirius se lo agradece y le sigue la corriente lo mejor que puede.

Pero cuando comienza el nuevo año escolar, todo cambia para Sirius, ahora de 12 años. Y para peor. Aún es Gryffindor y aún tiene esos amigos que sus padres desaprueban, pero ahora Regulus también ha entrado al juego. Para decepción de Sirius, su hermanito pequeño es seleccionado para la casa de verde y plateado, como todos los Black.

Cuando vuelven a casa por el verano, eso se hace notar. Sus padres dan una fiesta para Regulus, a quien han comprado una lechuza nueva (otra más), una serpiente de mascota y un juego de trajes de etiqueta, para Merlín sabe qué ocasión. Sirius observa como todo gira en torno a Regulus, como todos le agasajan, le felicitan, le dan palmadas en la espalda y trata de convencerse de que da lo mismo. De que en verdad no le importan todos esos regalos sin sentido porque no los necesita, así como tampoco necesita que le presten atención.

No lo logra pero todo se hace peor cuando, antes de la cena, decide retirarse a su pieza porque ya no aguanta más y su hermano pequeño no va detrás de él. De hecho, no aparece en toda la noche.

Desde ese momento, Sirius comprende que está solo.


End file.
